Snow Storm Cuddles
by Tinfoilswag
Summary: Wrench and Numbers get caught in a snow storm while finishing a job for Fargo. Wrenchers Fluff


_Yeah whatever you say big guy_ Numbered signed to Wrench as he got in the car and out of the cold. He shivered, it felt like the car was colder than outside. He sighed before getting inturupted by the bounce of the car. He looked back at the hood of the open trunk as he saw Wrench punch the guy in the back one more time before closing it. Though Numbers and Wrench have worked together for so long already it still was a little scary how much force Wrench actually had over everyone. He never underestimated him.  
By the time Wrench got in the car Numbers was looking the other way, reajusting in his seat. He felt a tap on his shoulder, naturally he looked at Wrench dead in the eyes instead of his hands as he signed.  
_There's a snowstorm coming in a couple hours_ Wrench signed.  
_Then we should get moving_ Numbers signed back not really concerned.  
Wrench shrugged, maybe he was right, and then started the car and went on their way to the frozen lake. It became ruteen at this point.  
The drive was nice and warm because of the heater on in the car. They almost felt bad for the guy in the trunk..almost.  
Snow began to fall onto the winshield but neither of them showed signs of being skeptical besides the occasional glance toward one another.  
When they got to the lake Numbers waited patiently for Wrench to put on his hat and extra coat. He wished he didn't leave his fur coat at the hotel. When they exchanged a nod toward each other they went out in the snowy weather. Wrench got his ice drill out from the back seat and Numbers opened the trunk to find the now dead body. They made their way in the freezing weather onto the lake. Wrench pacing in such a way on the ice so that Numbers could keep up. Numbers at times hated his end of the job. It was cold with an aching side of manual labor that was usually Wrench's portion. By the time they made it to a fairly distant portion of the lake, Wrench drilled into the ice as Numbers caught his breath and tried not to let his nose freeze. After the hole was finished Wrench signed toward his partner_ Cold?_  
Numbers signed _And you aren't?_  
Wrench remained quiet for a moment before signing back. _Do you want my coat?_  
Numbers broke eye contact as he felt his face heat up immediately. _Just help me with this body already_.  
Wrench gave him a look before helping him shove the body face first into the lake. With that Wrench took his drill and followed Numbers to the car.  
_Are you sure you don't want my coat?_ Wrench continued  
Numbers rolled his eyes, _You're still on that? I'm not that cold_.  
Wrench looked Numbers up and down after they got into the car. Numbers couldn't help glare and sign another,_ I'm fine-_  
_You're shivering_. Wrench interupted as he began taking off of his coat for him. Numbers appreciated the gesture but fought the coat away before signing a _Stop! I'm fine_.  
Though Wrench didn't appreciate the struggle he tossed the coat at him anyway, earning another sigh from Numbers. The deaf man started the car- or tried to start the car. Nothing happened, no vibration of the engine verring or even turning on. He glanced at Numbers who had a terrified expression on his face. He tried again and again, same result. Eventually Numbers put his hand over Wrench's. Wrench looked at his partner who was shaking his head in defeat.  
_Forget it. We're stuck_ he signed. Wrench took his hand off of the key and sat back in his seat looking at the windshield gathering snow even faster now. Soon Numbers did the same with a bored, defeated gaze. They sat there in silence for awhile before the car shifted slightly at the movement of Numbers putting on Wrench's overcoat. Wrench looked over as Numbers put it on and crosses his arms. He tried to pretend not to notice Wrench's gaze. But he could have sworn when he glanced over he saw a smile on his face.  
_What? _Numbers kept complaining,_ it's negative degrees outside_  
Wrench smirked and shook his head.  
_What? _Numbers repeated  
_It looks good on you._ Wrench complimented.  
Numbers looked at him a moment, mouth opened as if he was going to verbally say something but instead he looked out the snow covered window, a blush forming over his face as the comment floated around in his head a couple more times. He glanced back at Wrench who was now reclining and looking at the ceiling calmly.  
Numbers punched his arm playfully, Wrench got up nearly immediately and gave him a serious look waiting for an explaination.  
_Why would you say something like that? _Numbers frowned.  
Wrench's look softened as he signed, _Because it's true. Why? does it bother you when I say something nice to you?_  
Numbers frowned and huffed frustratingly, clearly flustered. It was pretty rare he got compliments, they were mostly on the job afterall. Finally he signed back, _Forget it just forget it._  
Wrench couldn't help stiff a laugh before signing teasingly, _You look cute when you're mad_  
That set off a rising in temperate and an angrier look from Numbers.  
Wrench smirked at his reaction knowing he could take Numbers at any moment. The look Wrench gave him set him off and Numbers actually moved over to the driver's side of the car and started frantically throwing nondamaging punches. Wrench was more than prepared and focused more on restraining his partner's wrists. Numbers found himself in the awkward but comfortable situation of being unable to move from on top of Wrench's chest.

His blush getting worse as Wrench laid back in the reclined seat and lost his hat as it fell back in the proccess. After a moment, Numbers gave in and sighed showing that he submitted to the position. Wrench's grip eased on their held hands.  
Wrench was warm and his attire made a suitibly comfortable place for Numbers to rest his head. He began to listen to the deaf man's steadying heartbeat. Numbers looked up at his partner who had closed his eyes in the calm state of the car. They laid like this, silent and serene. Numbers dared to move closer and deliver a peck on Wrench's lips. Wrench immediately opened his eyes at the surprise of confirmation of what his translator had just done. Numbers soon wondered if it was a mistake to do such a thing but was soon reasurred with a kiss in return and a slow hand drifting up to the side of his beared cheek. It was just a nice situation to be in. Storm completely forgotten, They returned each other's kisses without any exchange of words. Numbers fully sitting on top of Wrench as they enjoyed each other's company until the storm seemed to be over.


End file.
